emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6837 (7th April 2014)
"David urges Priya to move in with him after she is rushed to hospital; Val continues to see Ian while secretly hoping Eric will fight for her; and Ross finds a new romance." (TV Times synopsis) Plot Priya worries as she hasn't felt the baby moving recently. Eric's frosty with Val in The Grange. Ross turns his sights to Victoria when she winds him up and steals his coffee in the café. Kerry continues to hint for a job at Bernice's salon. Diane rings for an ambulance when Priya tells her she's bleeding. Rhona informs Marlon that she saw Donna and April at the weekend and that Leo got on with April really well. Priya panics to David about how stupid she's been and promises she'll do everything to get help as long as the baby's okay. She's relieved when she's told the baby is fine and quickly changes her mind that there's no need for a fuss as the baby's fine. Kerry continues to try and impress Bernice as she stands in for Priya at The Woolpack. Debbie and Peter go public with their relationship and are thrown when Cain is happy with it. Ross flirts with Victoria. David's annoyed with Priya and tells her that she's moving in with him and Alicia. Betty agrees to be Kerry's model so she can impress Bernice with her makeover skills. Ross invites Victoria round to his for a drink. Val arranges to meet with Ian. She agrees to give their relationship a chance. Marlon becomes irritated with Rhona when she keeps interfering over Donna. Kerry shows a newly made-over Betty off in The Woolpack, much to Chas, Bernice, Diane and Marlon's horror. Val breaks the news to Eric that she's seeing Ian now. Victoria calls round to Ross's for a drink. They kiss and move upstairs. Alicia is annoyed at David for not asking her about Priya moving in. Priya secretly takes pleasure in causing them upset. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Midwife - Heather Phoenix *Ian - Robert Cavanah Locations *The Grange - Lounge, restaurant *The Woolpack - Public bar, kitchen, backroom *Dale View - Hallway, living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Public area *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Pollard's Barn - Living room *Hotten General *Unknown road Notes *This episode was the first to be sponsored by frozen food manufacturer McCain's, the show's sixth sponsor. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes